O Segundo Filho Irmãos Corleone
by Icegalleon
Summary: Quando menos se espera perdemos alguém importante...


_**adorei as reviews do outro *-***_

_**meninas respondi vcs por inbox!**_

_**bem, essa história de agora é triste e um pouco, mas só pouco, pesada.**_

_**sabem como é ne... mafia...**_

_**antes de mais nada quem nao gosta de SesshoumaruXKagura tudo bem não querer ler :)**_

_**porém digamos que quem quer acompanhar a história tem que ler para entender quando eu postar sobre o depois de tudo isso.**_

_**depois dessa aqui vou postar a do MirokuXSango :)**_

_**espero que gostem dessa também ;)**_

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru era o segundo filho mais velho de Inu no Taishou. Sua aparência era parecida com a do irmão mais velho, porém seu cabelo era mais curto e um pouco mais baixo. Era casado com Kagura, uma mulher calma que tinha consciência dos negócios da família. Era uma mulher bela, cabelos ruivos fechados e olhos verdes. Sesshoumaru era muito apaixonado pela mulher e faria qualquer coisa por ela.<p>

-Então nervosa com a viagem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru terminando de se trocar.

-Um pouco! Afinal vamos para o Caribe! – falou ela empolga.

-Consegui convencer meu pai de colocar o Miroku para cuidar da minha parte enquanto estivermos fora.

Kagura se aproximou do marido e o abraçou.

-Tenho medo que algo possa acontecer com você. Nunca pensou em sair desses negócios?

Sesshoumaru apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

-É a minha família no fim das contas. Na verdade tenho mais medo que algo aconteça com você. Se acontecer não sei o que farei...

-Nada vai me acontecer. – falou beijando-o. – Agora vamos nos apressar o avião saíra daqui a pouco.

Ele a viu entrando no banheiro e ficou pensativo. Pensando que se um dia a perdesse ele se resumiria a nada.

Chegando ao Caribe Sesshoumaru e Kagura deixaram as malas na suíte e foram para praia aproveitar o sol que ainda se encontrava no céu.

-As mulheres não param de te encarar. – falou Kagura emburrada.

Ele riu.

-Ora, você sabe que sou todo seu. E gostaria de deixar bem claro que os homens também não param de observá-la.

-Casei-me com você. Sinta-se com sorte. – brincou piscando um olho.

Oh, sim! Ele se sentia com muita sorte.

Kagura estava exausta com o dia que tiveram. Agora se encontrava sentada em uma cadeira de ferro vestindo um roupão e olhando o céu estrelado.

-Inuyasha ligou. – falou Sesshoumaru aparecendo na varanda com uma toalha em volta da cintura.

-Como estão as coisas lá?

-Um inferno! Os Cronnoers tentaram invadir o nosso território.

-E como estão seus pais?

Sesshoumaru se apoiou na grade de frente para a mulher.

-Bem. Kagome está cuidando bem deles. Uma ótima pessoa.

-Seu irmão achou a mulher perfeita para ajudá-lo nos negócios.

-Isso é verdade! Mas também é verdade que nunca o vi tão entregue a um sentimento. Nunca pensei vê-lo desse jeito.

Kagura sorriu.

-Quando menos se espera homens como o seu irmão acham a mulher perfeita. E Kagome apareceu na hora certa.

-Inuyasha nem esperou dar um mês que estavam juntos para se casar. – falou rindo.

-Você também não esperou muito tempo.

-Digamos que tinha medo de você mudar de idéia sobre se casar com um filho de um dos maiores mafiosos da Europa. – falou se aproximando dela.

-Será que Inuyasha não pensou na mesma coisa?

-Hm... Pode ser... Agora no momento o que acha de irmos lá para dentro aproveitar aquela cama gigante? – falou a puxando para si e dando leves beijos no pescoço dela.

-Me pedindo desse jeito não tem como negar...

Passada uma semana o casal voltou para Alemanha (N/A: pelo que pesquisei na Alemanha é onde as redes de máfia está há mais tempo e bem mais instaladas. E também é onde as atividades são mais discretas.) e a guerra entre as famílias já tinha chegado ao fim. Os Corleones venceram.

-Foi difícil para você cuidar de tudo praticamente sozinho? – perguntou Sesshoumaru enquanto via o irmão mais velho acender um cigarro.

-Nem tanto. Tenho uma grande mulher do meu lado, se esqueceu disso? – disse dando uma baforada. – Miroku soube lidar bem com a sua parte.

-Que bom.

-Mamãe está preparando Kagome para tomar o posto dela. Pela primeira vez ouço Izayoi falando da sua velhice.

-Isso é realmente surpreendente!

Kagome entrou no escritório sorrindo.

-Olá Sesshoumaru! Só tive com Kagura desde que voltaram da viagem. – falou cumprimentando o cunhado com um abraço e dois beijos.

-Digamos que tive que colocar algumas coisas em ordem que meus irmãos não souberam fazer.

Kagome riu e se dirigiu ao marido que a olhava sorrindo.

-Já disse que isso um dia vai te matar. – disse dando um selinho nele.

-Sabe que não fumo tanto. Agora me diga, o que fez você vir aqui?

-Os Tattaglia não estão aceitando muito bem estarem inferiores a nós. Já reuni o pessoal e ordenei que a proteção a mansão fosse dobrada. Pedi para que Miroku e Kouga ajudassem a comandar as tropas, pois sou uma mulher grávida que precisa de descanso.

Sesshoumaru quase engasgou com a vodka.

-Serei tio?

-Pode apostar maninho! E esse é o primeiro de outros que viram. – deu um beijo no pescoço da mulher. – Não gosto de você fazendo esse esforço todo. Vi você andando de um lado para outro resolvendo as coisas.

-Tenho que mostrar para sua mãe que pode ficar tranqüila quanto os negócios. Ah, chegou o navio de Toronto. Vou pedir para Miroku cuidar disso, já que Kouga no momento está em uma corrida de cavalos. Com licença rapazes.

-Ei ei! – Kagome estava abrindo a porta e se virou para o marido. – Sem beijo de despedida? Assim fico magoado.

-Já te dei um. E você está fedendo a cigarro.

Sesshoumaru riu baixinho.

-Prometo tentar parar de fumar, já que isso pode me prejudicar.

-Bom. Então quando não estiver fumando mais os beijos poderão ser dados a hora em que você pedir. – vendo a cara de indignado dele ela sorriu. – Eu te amo querido e você sabia muito bem que estava casando com uma mulher de gênio complicado.

-Mas eu só pedi um beijo!

Sesshoumaru apenas analisava a situação. Certamente o irmão agia igual uma criança que não ganhou o doce quando estava com a mulher. Será que ele também era assim?

Kagome bufou e foi até o marido.

-Só para você não ficar de mal humor e descontar nos seus subordinados, entendeu?

Inuyasha sorriu de orelha a orelha antes de beijar a mulher.

Quando Kagome se retirou Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão rindo.

-Você não parece em nada com um mafioso quando está com ela.

-Eu amo demais essa mulher Shou. – falou o apelido do qual dera ao irmão quando tinham 10 anos. – Se alguém tentar fazer alguma coisa com ela eu mato.

-Sei bem como é. Kagura também é tudo para mim.

-Escolhemos bem as nossas mulheres.

-Não posso negar.

O telefone tocou e Inuyasha teve de interromper a conversa para conversar com Kouga sobre um cassino que estava sendo construído sem a permissão dele.

Sesshoumaru se retirou do escritório porque não adiantaria nada ficar lá sentado ouvindo a conversa.

-Querido?

-Estava me perguntando aonde poderia encontrá-la. – falou abraçando a mulher.

-Estava com Izayoi tomando um chá. E logo mais vou com Kagome no shopping para ajudá-la com as roupinhas de bebê.

-Não pensa em ter filhos também?

-É claro que penso! Mas isso podemos resolver depois.

Ele beijou a mulher.

-Não demora muito no shopping não, ok?

-Uhum.

-Vão estar acompanhadas?

-De cinco homens disfarçados e prontos para matar qualquer um que tente se aproximar.

-Ótimo.

Kagura riu e deu mais um beijo no marido.

-Volto logo. Vê se não sente muito a minha falta.

-Tentarei.

Kagura se retirou e foi até a garagem para encontrar com Kagome e irem ao shopping.

Já tinham se passado longas horas e nada das mulheres Corleone voltarem para casa. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru já estavam nervosos.

Inu no Taishou já tinha ligado para todos os contatos e nada.

Até que ouviu-se um rombo na porta da frente da mansão.

-Senhor Corleone! Senhor Corleone! – era um dos capangas da família e estava todo ensangüentado.

-O que houve? Cadê Kagome e Kagura? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Eles as pegaram! Deixaram-me vivo para vir comunicar a vocês! Naraku Tattaglia, foi ele!

Sesshoumaru deu um soco na parede.

-Kagome tinha nos avisado que ele não andava muito contente...

-Sesshoumaru, lembra o que eu te falei hoje? – falou Inuyasha com uma expressão sombria.

-Claro que lembro!

-Excelente. Papai vou resolver isso sozinho. Eu e Sesshoumaru.

-Tudo bem.

Kagome continuava com a sua expressão fria. Não podia demonstrar medo. Kagura fora a primeira e ela sabia muito bem o que homens daquele tipo faziam com mulheres como ela. Pode ouvir os berros vindos de algum lugar do prédio e ainda continuava presa dentro de um quarto. Sabia que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru logo chegariam ali para salvá-las... Involuntariamente colocou a mão na barriga e mesmo não querendo demonstrar estava quase entrando em pânico.

A porta do quarto foi escancarada e um dos capangas do Naraku jogou Kagura no chão.

-Você será a próxima belezinha. O chefe só está recuperando o fôlego então vá se preparando. – dizendo isso ele saiu e trancou a porta.

Kagome se aproximou do corpo da cunhada e o sacudiu.

-Kagura! Kagura! Por favor, responda-me! – ela virou o corpo dela e pode ver que Kagura não estava mais naquele mundo. – Oh Meu Deus! – disse se distanciando e colocando a mão na boca.

_Pobre Sesshoumaru_... Pensava ela com pesar. Kagura tinha levado uma facada no peito e seus olhos demonstravam o medo que devia estar sentindo na hora. Kagome se aproximou apenas para fechar os olhos dela... Aquele Naraku era um crápula! Além de estrupá-la, tinha lhe dado uma facada fatal. Será aquele o destino que a esperava?

A porta foi aberta de novo e Kagome gelou. Mas logo pode respirar ao ver quem era.

-Inuyasha! – ela se jogou nos braços e dele.

-Calma, calma... Estou aqui agora. – falou ele tranqüilo por ver que nada tinha acontecido a ela.

-A Kagura... – falou ela com a voz embargada.

Inuyasha se virou e viu o irmão ajoelhado do lado do corpo da mulher. Ele não iria chorar. Mas seus olhos refletiam a raiva, a dor, a perda... E com certeza a vingança.

-Foi naraku? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Foi. – respondeu Kagome ainda agarrada no ombro do marido.

-Shou acho que a vingança podemos fazer depois de um jeito bem melhor que matá-lo. – falou Inuyasha. – Kagura era uma Corleone, logo terá um enterro digno e uma vingança bem feita.

Sesshoumaru pegou o corpo da mulher no colo.

-Acho melhor sairmos daqui agora. Estamos em desvantagem. – falou Shou já se dirigindo a porta.

Inuyasha segurou na mão da Kagome e a puxou para longe dali.

Inu no Taishou tomou todas as providências para que o enterro de Kagura fosse digno. Como a mansão tinha um território amplo, os túmulos da família Corleone ficavam nos fundos. Sesshoumaru não dera uma palavra. Inuyasha não saia de perto do irmão para lhe dar força. Miroku e Kouga também lamentavam a perda. Kagome estava com Izayoi sentada em um banco perto do túmulo.

Depois do enterro cada um se dirigiu ao seu aposento. Sesshoumaru continuou na sala bebendo um uísque. Não estava bêbedo, mas não pretendia ficar sobreo.

Inuyasha já vestia o seu roupão e depois de certificar que a mulher estava dormindo desceu para ficar com o irmão.

-A bebida não vai resolver nada. – falou sentando ao lado do irmão.

-Eu sei. Mas tá difícil de aceitar...

-Faço idéia. Não saberia o que fazer se tivesse perdido a Kagome.

-Mesmo sabendo que matando Naraku não trarei Kagura e volta, ainda quero dar um fim na vida daquele desgraçado!

-Justo. Porém tenho outras formas de fazê-lo sofrer.

-Qual seria?

-Levá-lo a falência.

-Isso certamente o mataria por dentro.

-Encontraremos um jeito de vingar Kagura, Shou. Não se preocupe. Como futuro líder do clã farei isso.

Shou só pode agradecer o irmão com um aceno de cabeça. Inuyasha depois ficou ali em silêncio bebendo com o irmão.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? *-***_


End file.
